


Live With Me Forever Now

by enby0angel



Series: 31 Rare Ships Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have emotions too, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lucifer's Chosen Vessel, Metaphors, Nick's surname is Ubrimowitz it's canon, Other, POV Lucifer (Supernatural), POV Second Person, Present Tense, The Cage, Vessel, angel grace, i guess, idk man it's an ambiguous timeline, otp: i need you, pls love me, post-season 5 AU, soul bonds, this is my first fic written in second person and i had sO much fun y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: It is a very simple feeling, and yet it means so much.It is a feeling so simple yet so complicated, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Live With Me Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE MY HUMBLE OFFERING TO THE NICKIFER SHIP  
> it's basically canon now right I'm lIVING FOR THIS Y'ALL
> 
> As mentioned, my first proper go at writing something in second person and I had a lot of fun! It was a great writing exercise and I can't wait for another chance to do it again. It just sorta sang to me, y'know?
> 
> Also Mark Pellegrino confirmed on a panel that Nick's last name is Ubrimowitz it'S CANON FIGHT ME
> 
> The second part of my self-administered 31 Rare Ships Challenge, with the prompts being "Nickifer + Warm".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy.)

It is a very simple feeling, and yet it means so much.

When you look into his eyes, you feel it. The eyes that you once wore are the colour of winter morning skies, clear swimming pools and dew reflecting off grass all at once. He may have learned to control his facial expressions more in the time you’ve known him, but one look into his eyes and his soul is bared to you. He once held his heart in his eyes, but it was torn away from him before he could say no. Those eyes cried many tears holding pain, sorrow and loss, and you wish you had been there earlier so you could wipe them away. But the two of you have been through much together and though his eyes have seen much pain and suffering, there is still that feeling behind them that you cannot deny.

It is a very simple feeling and once, you hated feeling. _Feeling_ was your downfall, the thing that tore your family away from you but now it is different. Now you treasure feelings, especially the feelings he causes. He reminded you that feeling doesn’t just tear families apart, it can bring them together, too. He taught you that those who accept your love are the only ones worth your love.

His loves had been taken from him by force – his wife and his child slaughtered while he slept. You wish you could go back in time to prevent that, to stop his heart and his soul from being so tainted by sorrow and anger and hatred and loss. You would let him go for that, because you love him.

Then you wish you could go back to the year after, to wipe his tears away and remind him that he was never truly alone. Even if he hated you for trying to console him, trying to love him, you would still be there for him, because you love him.

You would give him anything, _everything_ he wanted, because you love him.

It is a feeling so simple yet so complicated, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

When you first came together, you didn’t care for him all that much. He was nothing but a vessel, a tool to get you closer to your brother. But the longer you were together the more he helped you, the more his soul became entwined with your grace, the more you felt that feeling. The more you wanted him by your side, the more you wanted to _stay_.

You asked him to stay, you asked if _you_ could stay; when he said yes you rejoiced, because you loved him.

You loved him, but you were killing him.

You couldn’t stay forever, but you promised you would return. You promised with a vow on your grace and a kiss on his soul, and you left a part of yourself with him to keep.

You didn’t return. Instead, you fell. You fell in your true vessel that would never compare to the vessel you would always choose.

The feeling didn’t fall with you – it stayed with him, because you loved him.

  


The years passed by in the Cage, and you missed the feeling. It was constantly scalding hot around you, but you knew it would never compare to the feeling he gave you, the feeling he taught you. The only thing that kept you alive was the thought of maybe, just _maybe_ seeing him and feeling that feeling again.

Then you get out, and there is a tug at your grace that is pulling you in a seemingly random direction. You follow it because the more you do, the more you feel it and you’ve never wanted something more in your _life_.

You arrive at his doorstep in a vessel that you hated simply because it isn’t him. You can barely manage the strength to knock on the door but you don’t have to, because he pulls the door open with such ferocity that you fall into him, clutching at his shirt with a thousand apologies at your lips. You beg for his forgiveness for not coming back, for coming back so suddenly, for taking so long.

Your body is so heavy that you fall to the ground before you can finish, dragging him down with you. He breaks your fall, catching you against his chest. He holds you close as you desperately try to fit in as many apologies as possible into one breath. He helps you up and takes you to his couch, where he gently lays you down. He leaves you for less than ten seconds to lock his door again but it is still too long after an eternity of being apart. He comes back to you and cups your face, kissing your forehead.

There it is. For the first time in forever and a day, you feel it again, properly this time. The grace you still have left is singing for the rest that has become one with his soul and as he looks at you with those eyes, he looks like more of an angel than you ever were. He soothes you with his hands and whispered words of comfort as you cry.

He holds you close, and there’s nowhere you’d rather be. You’re here, and you love him.

Finally, you ask. You ask if you can stay and be with him again, ask for his help to find a way to _make_ him your true vessel, give his body the power to hold your grace forevermore.

You ask for his body and his trust; in return he kisses you on the lips, gentle and sweet, and gives you his heart. He accepts the love you give and gives his own in return. He gives you his heart because he loves you.

All at once, you are one. You coexist in his body, and you can see how your grace dances with his soul like it is physical matter. You tentatively reach out to it, to _him_ , still unsure if you are allowed to have this, and his soul embraces your own.

You are here with your love, your chosen vessel, holder of your heart and sharer of your very being, and he has bound his soul to you with no hesitation. He has been waiting for you. Once again you apologise, and his soul sings with amusement and love, and his touch is so loving you cannot help but be nothing but happy.

You are here because you love him. He is here because he loves you.

His soul is warm. He is warm. _You_ are warm.

And for the first time in an eternity, you are _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3 <3
> 
> Come scream with me about these two on my tumblr @enby-angel! <3


End file.
